In industrial boilers and incinerators in which waste oil, various garbage, etc, that are environment contaminating materials, as well as a variety of fuels are used as a heat source or are incinerated, much harmful gases, exhaust gas, and a variety of foreign substances are exhausted during combustion or incineration, and waste gas and exhaust gas allow air pollution to be greatly accelerated and thus destroy an ecosystem and infringe several fields of the human life.
Thus, in order to prevent air pollution, various exhaust gases, airborne particulates, etc. that occur during combustion or incineration are filtrated and captured by installing filtration devices, cyclones, etc. at a variety of boilers or incinerators. Filtration devices or cyclones filtrate comparatively large foreign substances but do not capture various gasified harmful gases, etc. as well as exhaust gas having slightly small particles and are not efficient. As such, there is a limitation in preventing air pollution. In particular, high temperature dust-containing harmful gases are exhausted in a state where airborne particulates are removed from only a portion of the high temperature dust-containing harmful gases. As a result, air pollution and white plume occur.